Test strips (e.g., biosensors) containing reagents are often used in assays for determining the concentration of an analyte in a fluid sample. Testing and self-testing for the concentration of glucose in blood is a common use for test strips. One method of obtaining a blood sample and analyzing the sample to determine the glucose level is with a lancing device and a separate blood collection device. In obtaining a blood sample, a drop of blood is obtained from the fingertip using the lancing device, and the blood is harvested using a test strip, which is then analyzed by a test unit that determines the concentration of glucose in the blood. Test strips may also used for determining the concentration or presence of various other analytes (e.g., fructosamine, hemoglobin, cholesterol, glucose, alcohol, drugs including illegal drugs, etc.) in a variety of body fluids (e.g., blood, interstitial fluid, saliva, urine, etc.). In use, a blood sample is harvested by a test strip and inserted into a meter. An optical read-head contained in the meter is used to optically determine the presence and concentration of an analyte in the sample. The test strip is typically placed into direct contact with the optical read-head or surrounding structures. The close proximity of the test strip to the read head or surrounding structures can allow the sample to contaminate these components. It is desirable to protect the read-head from contact with the sample to prevent contamination and ensure an accurate reading.